


This Is Not A Prank Call

by HolyGuacomole



Series: Lydia Martin, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Crossover, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen, Inhumans (Marvel), Lydia Martin Is So Done, Marvel - Freeform, Mutants, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Teen Wolf - Freeform, X-Men References, teen wolf crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: “Five, five, five. Three, two-”“One, four, one, four, one.” Amabella growled out in a great exhale of breath from across the dorm room; loud enough to be sure Lydia heard her over the Learning Leader podcast.Lydia hadn’t realized she’d been muttering the number aloud.Again.





	This Is Not A Prank Call

**Author's Note:**

> This series has not been Beta-read, but I went over it about four times in full... hopefully mistakes are minimum *finger guns*. 
> 
> The relationship between the girls is still developing, but hopefully I can pick the action up by the third installment (fingers crossed) but the next chapter is going to be some much needed friendship mending and the girls learning more about each other.

555-321-4141

“Five, five, five. Three, two-”

“One, four, one, four, one.” Amabella growled out in a great exhale of breath from across the dorm room; loud enough to be sure Lydia heard her over the Learning Leader podcast.

Lydia hadn’t realized she’d been muttering the number aloud.

Again.

“Sorry,” she turned the volume down, and turned around in her desk chair to face her roommate. “I know I’ve been bothering you.”

“Since the day you moved in,” Amabella flipped locks of shining black over her shoulder to look back from her bed. “Every time you do homework- every time I try to study- you go on, and on, muttering under your breath.”

Lydia sucked air in through her and teeth. _Retaliating bitchiness with bitchiness never got anyone anywhere._

The high school freshman in her was roiling.

“I mean, Jesus, just call the dude, or find some other communications scrub to fuck your frustrations away, because it’s seriously affecting my zen.”

Maybe letting Queen Bee come out just this once wouldn't hurt?

A knock sounded through their thin dorm wall, followed by a sharp whistle, and Amabella’s sour mouth twisted into a cat-like grin, “Speaking of fucking.”

With one final flip of her hair and a spin of her hips in the flouncy skirt, she was out the door and in the next room over.

Sharp giggles and bouncing bedsprings erupted within seconds of her departure.

“Now what about my zen, you exhibitionist bitches?” Lydia rolled her eyes, but started gathering up her textbooks, more than resigned to having to leave for quieter pastures.

There's no concentration to be had when those two get going, as Lydia learned two weeks into sharing the space with Amabella and her nympho partner. _God, did those two subsist on aphrodisiacs?_

… Okay. Maybe Amabella was right about her her built up ‘frustration,’ but the person at the end of that number definitely wouldn't help her in that regard, and she definitely didn't want that from him either.

Hopefully Danny would still want friendship at the least?

Lydia was staring down at her phone again, little on her mind save curdling anxiety as the hallway posters blurred past her periphery, so bumping into someone should've been expected.

It never is.

Lydia collided face first into someone’s unexpectedly strong chin.

The collision made her drop the otterbox-encased phone to the linoleum floor, along with her notebook, but with desperate fingers she held onto the textbooks. (The flashback to having lost her first set to an experiment gone wrong in the study lab just last week reared it’s ugly head; she was never putting her supplies in jeopardy again.)

“YOWZERS!” A very familiar voice exclaimed right in front of Lydia.

Agent Skye stood with hunched shoulders, clutching her chin with both hands, giving her angry eyebrows. Lydia could not blame the sentiment- she also really wanted to rub her stinging nose- but continued holding her possessions close to chest and gave her best mien of apology. 

“Jeez,” the agent started on her own, “You really know how to treat a lady, Bashemath.”

Lydia blinked. “Was that- was that Hebrew?”

Agent Skye, rather quickly, seemed to forget her pain and simpered, “Look it up.”

A harumph didn’t discourage the brunette’s smirking, but Lydia’s downward glance to her fallen materials made the woman bend down, seemingly without a second thought, to retrieve them.

Another blink. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Agent Skye waved it off, literally using her notebook to fan the air for effect, before placing it on top of her texts. She held onto her phone though, and spun in the opposite direction carrying on, knowing full well Lydia would follow. “In fact, I’ll always lend hands out to future team-members.”

“As-a-yet-to-be-determined-team-member, you should just tell me why you’re here checking up on me?”

“You screamed.” she finally cut to the chase.

“Well, I promise to grab a pillow next time I foresee death.” 

The Agent turned forward, lips thinning with her guilt, and Lydia sped up to take back her phone; she rescued it with ease from the other woman’s limp hand, but decided to keep pace. There had to be more than just Coulson sending a lackey to confirm the intel. “What else?”

“We wanted to know if it was someone in S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“No,” Lydia quickened her stride as the library came into sight. “Just my elementary teacher passing from a heart-attack, but your concern is noted.”

The guilty expression shifted into real contrite. _Good_ , Lydia thought with the sense-memory of a sour throat.

Truth be told, the sudden death of Ms. Willis didn’t affect Lydia as much as she felt it should (losing a person you have fond, but otherwise distant, memories of), but feeling it always made her mournful in a very physical sense. Ms. Willis had been a kind, maternal woman, with two younger sisters and a boisterous voice. Recollections of her singing in the church choir enter Lydia’s wandering mind, who completely disregarded the agent that opened the door to the study room for her.

Ms. Willis had been the only thing Lydia looked forward to when spending time with her grandfather on those hard, wooden pews, but it had been the last place she saw the teacher once she stopped visiting him after her parents’ divorce.

Ms. Willis died less then a month ago, at three in the morning in her bed. The dorm advisor had come racing down the hallway to slam open their door, muttering about someone named Gill. Amabella’s request to be roomed somewhere was denied, but she had no trouble falling back to sleep. 

Lydia couldn’t do the same; Scott sent a text just after the D.A. left the room. He’d felt her distress all the way in California.

 _Can he feel my anger too?_ Lydia thought as Agent Skye sat directly across from her in the less-populated Cryptozoology section.

“On that note though, why’d it take Coulson so long to send you to ask me about it? Besides, you could have also just called.”

“We’ve been kept busy, and since Hydra’s revealed their heads, Coulson, along with other superiors, have been playing their aces closer to the chest. We don’t exactly want it known too broadly what you and your pack are capable of." Skye rested her dangerous chin in hand, appearing to study Lydia's cryptic short-hand notes after they'd been placed down, “So, you need to be emotionally linked for your powers to… activate?”

The concern was slowly morphing into interest, but the spy clearly knew she was in dangerous territory by asking. “Yes.”

Silence stretched once again, and… Lydia was too irritated over the whole day to be dealing with all of the unsaid questions burning in the other woman’s eyes. No doubt the agent would call her on and off for the next few weeks, peppering personal and invasive questions throughout false pleasantries to gain the knowledge she wanted.

Lydia hated feeling like some type of lab rat to be kept around for Coulson’s team to fixate on and study during their ‘off-time’ spent not tracking down terrorists and playing Guess Who with Hydra agents.

She shoved everything to the sides of the wooden table, placed her elbows over the top, and quirked her perfectly tweaked brows toward Agent Skye. “Get it all out, hunny.”

“Emotionally linked for the Scream, but, that isn’t always the case?” she wasted no time and crossed her arms to mimic Lydia’s posture.

“We’ve discovered that I scream when I’m close to someone- have formed an emotional link- or even if I’ve only spent some time with them. No matter the origin of which I feel about the person, be it love, or hate, or even just apathy, if I’ve known them, I’ll bring the noise.”

“What about just sensing?”

“You’ve seen the footage of me walking like a zombie all over Beacon Hills, right? Ending up where bodies are laid out.”

Agent Skye bit at her bottom lip, “Yeah, but only, like, two times. That public pool and the entrance to your school. Twice is only a coincidence-.”

“Three is a pattern,” Lydia repeated almost on rote. Stiles always spouted that saying off whenever they doubted his theories.

He was only ever right… every time, _damnit._

“Suffice it to say before I had full control over my abilities, if I didn’t heed the literal call of death, my body would take over that job for me.”

“Heed?” The agent snorted, “You're not some otherworldly being, or one of those dark fairy-queens from celtic legend.”

Lydia twisted her mouth up, confused as to whether she should be amused or insulted, “Aren’t I?”

“Well,” Agent Skye waved one of her hands around, “I mean, banshee is just your word it, but for all we know, you could just be some kind of mutant.”

“Sean Cassidy isn’t my father; I’m pretty sure the paternity test can confirm that for you.”

The agent huffed out and pouted childishly, “Mutation isn’t always unique! In fact, I’ve been learning about the subsects of mutation with Fitz, and documentation of known mutants and similarities found in-.”

“If you’ve been learning about mutation, than you know that gene is passed down through fathers. Mine doesn’t carry the the gene. My mother isn’t a mutant, and neither was my grandmother; but do you know what my grandmother was? A banshee.

“Also, you really expect me to believe Shield doesn’t have my blood work on file?”

“We have your documents confirming that thirteen year old you wasn’t a mutant. You were never tested after being attacked in sophomore year.”

Bit of a low blow to bring that up.

“In high risk situations humans have been known to develop mutations when adrenaline is up and the body experiences extreme distress.”

“My grandmother didn’t just develop her powers due to some tragic happenstance,” Lydia insisted as her irritation grew. 

“Are you certain?”

Lydia didn’t like this line of questioning at all. “Listen. I’ve been through too much- seen too much- in a very short amount of time in my very short life, to argue about the minutiae of species classification to someone who’s judging me off of some case file.”

“Sooo…” Agent Skye pursed her lips’. “You wanna prove it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I kept Daisy and Lydia as in-character as possible! Let me know what y'all think of this chapter, if you'd be so kind?


End file.
